You Need Me
by liar-liar23
Summary: There will be a time in both their lives, where Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood realize that they need each other.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining bright above the Quidditch pitch. Shadows from the tall towering stands and the players above covered the green grass. Percy Weasley never really found himself interested in Quidditch much. The only reason he bothered to learn the rules was so he could tell if the team apposing Gryffindor was cheating, leaving him another reason to fuss or be outraged. Also because, well, winning the House Cup was extremely important as well. Especially this year; it was his last.

Soaring high, circling the three goal posts, Oliver Wood called out plays, names, and techniques that Percy didn't really understand. The Quidditch Captain was working his team as much as possible. It was his last year and he wanted to win the House Cup, but the Quidditch House Cup was most important. He thought their team was unbeatable, but extra practice and new plays couldn't hurt.

In the top-most row of the stands, Percy pushed up his glasses and focused on Oliver. He kicked the Quaffle (...it had to be the Quaffle, because it was the only ball you could score with, right...?) away from the goalpost with more elegance than should be possible for a boy playing a sport. He watched as Oliver swooped and twisted and turned in the air with such precision that Percy thought on several occasions he would fall off of his broom. But not once did he even slip.

Impressed, Percy sniffed and returned to his books.

* * *

><p>Inside the 7th year boy's dormitory, Percy was sitting cross-legged on his bed, studying his Arithmacy book. Certainly, it wasn't necessary to take all the possible classes to get into the Ministry of Magic. Percy figured it would certainly help before it hurt.<p>

Oliver Wood flopped down face-first onto his own bed. He sighed and groaned.

Often times, the two of them found that they were the only ones in the dormitory until late at night. Percy liked to study in peace and Oliver was usually tied from practice. They found each other's company familiar and surprisingly enjoyable.

"Problem?" Percy asked, simply. He didn't lift his eyes from the book.

"You're brothers..." came muffled from Oliver's face, which was pressed against the mattress.

"Oh," Percy said. He closed his book and set it aside. He studied Oliver's flat figure, still half in his Quidditch uniform, sweaty and dirty. Percy made a face. "Have you showered?"

"Too tired to stand," Oliver said.

"That's sort of disgusting," Percy said, pushing up his glasses.

Oliver lifted his head. "If I had enough energy, I would come over there and hold you down and get my sweat and dirt all over you."

Percy made a face again. "Glad you're tired then."

The Quidditch Captain rolled over onto his back and removed his shin guards, gloves and one of his shirts. Percy watched, without shame, as the second shirt lifted enough for him to catch a glimpse of Oliver's toned stomach. He was too tired to pull the shirt back down. Percy peeled his eyes away.

"I see you've stopped coming to watch us practice," Oliver said. He was shocked to see him there in the first place, really. He'd accepted the fact that Percy was socially awkward and didn't much care for Quidditch years ago.

"Yes, well, the school year has gotten back into schedule," Percy said, "lots of homework and studying to do."

"Hm," Oliver said simply.

"So what did my brothers do that has worn you out?" Percy asked.

"They think it's hilarious that I still can't tell them apart half the time. Had me chase them half-way across the locker room first thing. Asked to race me a dozen times, knowing that I can't turn down a broom race, pretended to fall off their brooms, as usual. Hit Bludgers at me about a thousand times and laughed about it like I'm not serious about these new plays!"

"Sounds like Fred and George," Percy said simply.

"If they weren't so bloody good I'd kick them off the team," Oliver said, crossing his arms.

"I've been watching at practice to see if the team is still as good as ever," Percy said. "I'd really like to win the House Cup this year."

"Me too," Oliver said.

"I just don't have the time to walk out to watch with all this homework."

"Why'd you take so many classes?" Oliver asked. "Are you sure you had to take them all?"

"I didn't take Care of Magical Creatures," Percy said.

Oliver chuckled.

"You need a shower, Oliver," Percy said. "It will make you feel loads better. I don't know why you left the locker room without getting in the showers."

"Your wretched brothers filled the locker room with some sort of smoke by accident. I could tell it was an honest mistake by the tone in their voices."

"I wouldn't bet on it being a mistake," Percy said.

Oliver shrugged. "Tomorrow's Saturday, I'll be able to sleep in and shower."

"It's going to start getting cold soon," Percy commented.

"Every year."

"Is that good or bad for Quidditch?"

"I probably won't be quite as sweaty when it cools off."

Percy half-smiled.

Oliver was used to Percy jumping from subject to subject. It was sort of something he did without meaning to. His mind worked quite quickly and Oliver was one of the only people he talked causally with.

"Percy, will you come here and see if I look sunburnt to you?" Oliver asked.

"You're not going to drag me down and get your sweat and dirt all over me, are you?" Percy asked, wearily.

"Not tonight," Oliver said, "I'm too weak."

Percy snorted and rose from his spot on the bed and stepped towards the bed next to his. Oliver was still sort of gross with sweat and his hair was messy. His golden-brown eyes were tired. His cheeks were bright pink and his nose was even brighter. From the wrist up, his arms had a tinge of pink to them as well.

"Quite a bit on your face," Percy said. "Arms too. I have just the thing." Percy left Oliver's bed-side and went over to his trunk. He rummaged to the left side where odds and ends were kept. Out he pulled a small container full of a greenish blue liquid. "This will clear it right up." He sat back next to Oliver and took the top off. He took some of the solution onto his fingertips and gently ran it over Oliver's cheeks.

"I thought I was too dirty," Oliver teased.

Percy rolled his eyes and continued.

Oliver sat still and closed his eyes as Percy applied the soothing solution onto his face and arms. It was lovely. "Where'd you get this stuff?"

"It's something my mother whipped up, actually," Percy said. "Most of my family has fair skin. We're always getting burnt. She insists on us keeping it. You can have it, if you want. You're outside much more often than I am."

"Thanks," Oliver said. He opened his eyes and Percy was still sitting there. He smiled.

Percy returned the smile and placed the container on Oliver's bedside table. "Better? It's already fading."

"Yeah," Oliver said. He put his hand on Percy's arm. "Thanks."

Percy blushed the color of Oliver's sunburn. "Don't touch me, you're disgusting."

* * *

><p>"It's supposed to keep raining," Percy said, "you know, all week."<p>

"We can practice still," Oliver said.

"Thought you had the best team ever and you didn't need practice," Percy said.

"Well, we do," Oliver said. "I might've been a little over-enthusiastic when I said that."

"And a little drunk."

"And a little drunk," Oliver agreed, grinning. "All your brothers' little jokes and pranks sort of get forgiven when they provide massive amounts of Butterbeer."

"It's ridiculous," Percy said. "Using a replication charm in order to get that much more drunk…"

"Lighten up," Oliver said pulling his shirt over his head.

Percy had stopped questioning why he liked to look at Oliver with his clothes off and just did it. He was toned and tanned and beautiful. "I'm Head Boy, you know," Percy said, "I have authority to—"

"Oh, shut up," Oliver said.

Percy turned bright red. "You really should respect your superiors."

Oliver snorted. "You?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Yes me."

"Sorry, Perce," Oliver said, pulling a different shirt over his head, "last time I checked, I didn't vote you as Minister so—"

"All in good time," Percy said. "You know, in your drunken antics, you were extremely…erm, _cuddly_. It was slightly embarrassing."

"Cuddly? With you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Percy said, "Our proximity was never less than a foot. And you wouldn't stop touching me."

"What can I say," Oliver laughed, "I like your company."

Percy cracked a smile. "Lucky for you, I like yours as well. Otherwise, you'd be packing you bags, because I'd have you expelled."

"That's what I thought," Oliver said, pulling his scarlet Quidditch robes on. He leaned over Percy's seat at his desk and kissed him on the cheek.

The door to the dorm burst open, catching both of them off guard. A slightly shocked looking Ackley paused at the doorway. "Whut are you two doing?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Behind him, Norman wasn't any less wide-eyed.

"Kissing goodbye before I go to Quidditch practice," Oliver said. "Don't worry, you both get a kiss too."

Before he could stop him, Oliver kissed Ackley much too close to the mouth for Ackley's approval. "Get outta 'ere you sick bastard," Ackley called wiping his moth with so much force, his cheek turned red.

"You want a kiss too, Norman?" Oliver teased.

"You're gross," Norman said, shoving Oliver.

In all honesty, Oliver hated leaving Percy alone with them. They, like most people, didn't understand or appreciate Percy. They antagonized him, much like his siblings. But he figured Percy, being Head Boy and all, could fend for himself.

* * *

><p>With all the Dementors floating around the school, Percy thought trouble would be at an all-time low. No, certain prefects didn't think a killer on the loose was a serious matter at all. In fact, they thought snogging in the corridor in the middle of the night was a brilliant idea. After Percy finished telling them off himself, he sent Patricia Hodge, the Ravenclaw, and Jonathan Burke, the Slytherin, to their Head of House.<p>

"At least find a private place," Percy was muttering to himself. "The middle of the corridor, my goodness, what fools."

Feeling rather sour and not very tired after finding out such a silly thing, Percy stormed his way up to Gryffindor Tower. Maybe he was a tad bit bitter that Penelope Clearwater had broken it off with him earlier this year because he was "a right arse" and "no fun".

"Fortuna Major," Percy said.

The Fat Lady did not look very pleased to be woken. She swung the portrait hole open with a scathing look on her face.

Percy rolled his eyes and climbed through. "I don't fancy being awake at this hour either," he muttered.

A tuft of brown hair was visible over the side of one of the couches. That was it. Percy was ready to tell them off too. What were they doing up at this hour? He marched over and opened his mouth to begin, but when he realized who it was, he shut his mouth.

A very deeply asleep Oliver was half hanging off the side of the couch. Percy smiled a little at the sight. He looked rather peaceful for once, rather than ranting on or being restless. He leaned down and put a hand on Oliver's cheek, "Only you could break me out of a rampage."

Oliver blinked his eyes opened. "Perce..?"

"I didn't mean to wake you," Percy said, pulling his hand away quickly.

" 't's okay," Oliver mumbled. " 'm I still in the common room?"

"Yes," Percy said. "I've only just come back from a rather stupid call. Some prefects think they have the privilege to be up and about at all hours of the night, snogging where ever they please."

Oliver chuckled. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. "Join me."

"I really should be off to bed," Percy started.

Oliver grabbed Percy's wrist and pulled him onto the couch next to him. Percy was sitting extremely close to Oliver. Not that it bothered him. He rather liked it, actually. Oliver was warm and smelled nice.

"Can you believe I fell asleep studying?" Oliver asked.

"Entirely unbelievable," Percy said with a hint of joke in his words.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Oliver and Percy were woken by laughs and whispers.<p>

"Look at how adorable," the voice of Angelina Johnson said.

"Oh, Ollie," Alicia Spinnet said in a teasing voice.

"Well, if that makes them happy," Fred or was if George?

"Maybe Percy will lighten up."

"Doubt it."

"Give him a break," Katie Bell said.

"Never," they said at the same time.

Quickly, Percy detangled himself from Oliver's hands, which were securely around his midsection. Oliver was laughing himself, looking down and trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. Percy, not finding the situation funny at all, narrowed his eyes at the on-lookers and stood up.

"I told ya it was somethin' funny goin' on din't I!" Ackley said towards Norman.

"There's nothing funny going on anywhere!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah, not usually if you can help it," Fred added, unhelpfully.

"This is your fault," Percy hissed toward Oliver.

"What?" Oliver said, rising from the sofa too.

"Alright, this is going to be awkward enough without all you nosy prats listening in," George said.

"Why don't you all go back to your morning oats," Fred added.

The small crowd of mostly Quidditch players and 7th years cleared fairly easily.

"I…I don't know," Percy said.

Oliver lifted an eyebrow. "It's no big deal if you just quit acting like it is," Oliver said. "We were just sleeping, after all. And quite comfortably, I might add."

"I just don't want people to stop taking me seriously," Percy said.

"I know…" Oliver said.

A conversation similar to this had risen once, because of a slightly similar situation. Percy and Oliver didn't even realize it had happened, but everyone else certainly did. Once while walking back from Herbology last year, their hands had clasped. It felt so natural, until everyone started talking about it.

"Let's just move on with our day," Percy said.


	2. Chapter 2

There were many moments throughout the day where Percy found himself being teased about being found tangled up with Oliver in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone seemed to suddenly know about it. And it didn't help that his dorm mates were given a reason to tease him even more than usual. They were likely the ones who'd spread it around.

By lunch, Percy didn't even want to have a calming mid-day tea. He felt sick and nauseous. It felt like everyone was staring at him as he walked down the Hall. Whispers began to heighten. Then, people began to get brave.

"Percy gives Head Boy!"

"Awkward and gay, that one!"

"Weasley must've slipped him a love potion!"

Percy felt his cheek burning red. He took a seat at the end of the table, hoping to be unnoticed. He handled his sandwich more than ate it.

"Hiya, Perce!" Oliver plopped down beside him. "Boy, I am starving. I skipped breakfast this morning."

All the color had drained from Percy's face. He had not hoped for Oliver to join him. In fact, he had been muttering to himself about how he didn't want Oliver to sit with him.

"You don't look so good," Oliver said. "Eat!"

"How – how can you be so _calm_?" Percy hissed.

"What are you on about?" Oliver asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Percy glanced up, where two Hufflepuffs were pointing at them and giggling. "You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what, exactly?"

"That everyone is…staring at us."

"Oh…" Oliver said looking slight put-out.

"Yeah," Percy said covering his face with his hand.

"Let's really give them something to stare at, eh?" Oliver asked, smirking.

"No, I don't think…" Percy began, but Oliver had already slipped his arm around Percy's midsection. Percy was blushing furiously and muttering about how this was a bad idea, when truthfully it felt quite nice.

* * *

><p>Even after the small amount of comfort from Oliver, Percy was still unconvinced that life was ever going to be pleasant again. He hated people staring at him that way, like he was carrying some sort of disease. Or people pointing and giggling whenever he was with Oliver, even if they were simply talking. He stalked into the dormitory, not wanting to be pestered by anyone in the common room.<p>

He settled on his bed, reading through his Transfiguration book. Human Transfiguration was seemingly quite difficult, but he could hardly wait to try it. McGonagall had been very clear that they needed to understand the theory before they were able to perform the magic. It was much like animal Transfiguration—

The door banged open. Percy looked up to see Oliver, looking jolly as ever. It almost annoyed him.

"Let's go for a walk!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I'd prefer to stay here," Percy replied.

"Why?" Oliver whined. He sat down on the foot of Percy's bed.

"Because," Percy said simply and looked back down at his book.

Oliver snatched the book out of Percy's hands. Any other time, Percy would've obliged to Oliver's playful mood, but it was not the time. Percy glared at him and snatched it back.

"Oh, how lovely, I've lost my page!" Percy growled.

"Come on, Perce," Oliver continued.

"Oliver, I've told you no," Percy said, "and I've told you a million times to call me by my proper name."

"You haven't given me a reason though," Oliver pointed out.

"I don't fancy spending anymore of my day being ridiculed and gawked at," Percy said sharply.

"If you're talking about what people are saying about us – "

"I am!" Percy said furiously. "People are pointing at me like I've grown a third arm! Especially when I'm with you. I've heard the worst of names being shouted at me today. I don't want to deal with it anymore!"

"Calm down," Oliver said gaping at Percy. "I didn't know it bothered you so much."

"Well, it does," Percy added, even though it was clearly unneeded.

Oliver sat in silence staring at Percy's heated face and angry expression. His glasses were sliding down his nose and his lips were in a thin line (very McGonagall-ish if you'd happened to have forgotten to do her homework). "I'm sorry," Oliver said, unable to come up with anything better. He shook his head, "I didn't know…"

Percy sighed, his expression lightening. He pushed up his glasses and relaxed slightly. "It isn't really your fault," Percy said, hating the lost look on Oliver's face. "It's just…you're very popular and athletic and handsome. People don't care when you do something odd, they think nothing of it. I, on the other hand, am…none of those things."

"You are so handsome," Oliver said, unable to help himself.

"That's very kind of you, but you don't have to lie and you're missing the point…"

"I'm not lying," Oliver said quietly. "You have beautiful eyes. They're the same shade of green as the grass on the Quidditch pitch." His cheeks had reddened and he looked shocked at himself for saying such a thing.

Percy's mouth was opened in a small 'o'. He blinked several times and shook his head, "That…that's completely off the point…"

"And I find your freckles to be very cute," Oliver added.

"Cute?" Percy repeated making a face. "Gee…thanks," he said bitterly.

"And your hair—"

"Oh, stop it, Oliver," Percy said. "You can't possibly have anything nice to say –"

"I find gingers to be very, very attractive, thanks very much," Oliver said.

"Oh, please," Percy said rolling his eyes.

Oliver was laughing. Soon, Percy joined him in laughing. They fell together, leaning on each other laughing until they nearly fell off the bed.

* * *

><p>"Today, we shall be dealing with Amortentia," Snape said looking rather more unhappy than usual. "Does anyone know what this potion is?"<p>

Percy's hand shot into the air.

"Does anyone who's not a complete show off know what this potion is?" Snape said, over-looking Percy.

Percy kept his hand in the air, even though his face was burning the same color as his hair.

"I suppose not, then," Snape said. "Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. I suppose you can tell me the effects of this potion, Mr. Weasley, since you still have your hand in the air."

"Yes, sir," Percy said. "Amortentia causes deep infatuation or obsession with a person, mimicking the feeling of love. It is recognized by its mother-of-pearl sheen and by the fact that the steam rises in characteristic spirals. The potion smells differently to each person who comes in contact with it."

"Memorized directly from the text, but non-the-less correct…"

The lesson ended up being to successfully brew this potion. The few boys that had remained in the N.E.W.T. level potions class groaned, while the girls looked more giggly than usual. And then there was Snape, who was sweeping around the room looking uglier and annoyed than usual.

"Fuck this," Oliver said, after Snape had gotten to the other side of the room. "I don't need potions to be a Quidditch player. I've been saying this for _years._"

"Yet, here you are," Percy said. "And I suggest you get to work if you'd like a grade. And no, I am not helping you today."

Oliver looked extremely put-out.

Across the room Penelope Clearwater and her best friend Julie Pringle were giggling silently at their table with a Slytherin girl. Marcus Flint was also at that table and looked highly unamused.

"This'll cheer you up," Percy said. "Look at Marcus Flint's face."

Oliver laughed out loud.

"Mr. Wood, I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you'd like a detention," Snape said. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor."

Oliver grumbled something hardly audible about Snape being bitter and continued working.

About an hour later, the room was filled with a delightful smell, Percy thought; new books, fresh parchment, a cake baking, and…Oliver. No, that last smell couldn't be Oliver, but there was no other explanation. It was exactly the smell of …Oliver…when he hugged Oliver, when they were leaning to close to each other, when they whispered things to each other, when they'd slept together a few nights ago.

"It smells really bloody good in here," Oliver said. "I can't take much more of it though. It's like an over-kill. Is it mine that smells that strong? Nope, the stronger it smells the better job you've done. It's yours, Perce. Hurry up and take it to Snape before I vomit rainbows or something."

"Just out of curiosity, what does it smell like to you?" Percy asked, scooping up some of the potion into a phial.

"The Quidditch pitch fresh air and grass, the Great Hall and, oddly, a bit like the library," Oliver said, looking down into his cauldron. "What about to you?"

"New books and parchment, a baking cake, and…something else, I can't really tell what it is," Percy said, feeling his cheeks burning.

"Oh," Oliver said sounding a little disappointed.

* * *

><p>This was impossible. Sure Percy had caught himself sort of staring at Oliver, and certainly he enjoyed being around Oliver, they were best friends. Best friends. <em>Friends<em>. That's all, nothing more. Then, why was it that Percy was gazing over his book at Oliver's sleeping form in the bed next to him? Why was it that he was admiring Oliver's facial structure? Why was it that he had the odd urge to cover him up with a blanket and kiss him goodnight?

_Ugh_, he thought to himself, _read your book and forget it_.

There was something about a calm and peaceful Oliver that was so rare, Percy couldn't help put look. He was running himself crazy with Quidditch. He'd barely been eating or sleeping. And in that moment he was peaceful, breathing slowly, body rising just so.

"Fucking SLYTHERIN," Oliver groaned, slamming his books down, tearing his robe off.

"Um, may I ask what has you in such a rage?" Percy said.

"Fucking Slytherin pulled out of the match, so we're playing Hufflepuff tomorrow!" Oliver yelled. "They did that on _purpose_ the fucking cheaters! Their Seeker is hurt. Not bloody likely."

"Isn't their Seeker that Malfoy boy?" Percy asked.

"Yes, the little git!" Oliver exclaimed. "He's not hurt!"

"I don't think he's hurt either," Percy said. "Ron said he's been faking it to try and get Hagrid sacked. He's probably used the little excuse to try and better Slytherin's chances. The weather is going to be awful."

"Can't you do something about it?" Oliver pleaded. "You're Head Boy, after all."

"You sure know how to sweet talk me, Oliver," Percy said. "However, no, I can't. There's no way to prove he's not hurt."

Oliver sighed. "Fine…"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You're the best, you don't need practice. Remember?"

"Times I wish I would've kept my mouth shut," Oliver said.

* * *

><p>The game couldn't have turned out much worse than it did. Rain was pouring down with no chance of letting up. Although, Gryffindor was in the lead, Hufflepuff got the Snitch. It wasn't entirely fair, because Dementors showed up and caused Harry to fall off his broom. Percy was quite sure that Dementors were a good reason to have a rematch.<p>

He watched as the soaked Gryffindor team made their way across the field and down the sloping grass after Harry, who was being carried on a stretcher. One person, however, was not following along with his them. Their Captain was nowhere to be found.

Percy gripped his umbrella and peaked around the stands, across the field, and there was no sign of him. He hoped Oliver wasn't taking it to hard… Damn, he knew much better than that. Oliver was probably miserable. He stood, searching the field for a while, then came to the conclusion; Oliver was in the locker room.

Percy sighed and made his way inside. He shut the umbrella.

"Oliver?"

The showers were running.

"Oliver, if you're back there, I do suggest you come out," Percy said.

No response.

Percy tapped his foot impatiently. He moved forward into the shower room. "Oliver, if you're back here, I think you should—"

"Leave me alone," said the voice of Oliver.

"I will not," Percy said. "Why aren't you out here arguing that the game was unfair? The Dementors – "

"Diggory got the Snitch, fair and square," Oliver said. "He didn't know the Dementors were attacking. He demanded a rematch…but the rules don't say anything about Dementors. So, Hufflepuff wins."

"Well, it's not the end of the world," Percy said.

"Yes it is."

"No, listen—"

"Percy, this year is my big shot! You know how bad it will look if I've lost the House Cup on my final year? I'll never get onto a Professional Team this way!"

"Listen to me, Oliver. This was one game! If Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw, you still have a chance! Gryffindor will play Ravenclaw…and I'm sure no Dementors will be interfering. Dumbledore was furious about what happened. I've never seen him so angry."

The water shut off.

"You can beat Ravenclaw, I know you can! You were winning this game until—"

"Percy, you don't know anything about Quidditch…" Oliver began. Percy felt his heart sink. He should've just left him alone. "…but you're right!"

Percy smiled.

Oliver emerged wrapped in a towel. "There's no way Ravenclaw will lose to Hufflepuff!"

Percy let out a laugh.

"This is brilliant! It's not over yet!"

Whether it was a mistake, or in the heat of the moment, Percy didn't know, but Oliver grabbed Percy's cheeks with his hands and kissed him right on the mouth. Oliver pulled away, his hands still on Percy, looking shocked with himself, his big brown eyes wide. Percy was equally as shocked.

"So, that just happened…" Oliver said, starting to pull his shaky hands away. He laughed nervously.

Percy couldn't decide if he'd momentarily gone crazy or embraced his true Gryffindor by being brave, but he pressed his lips back to Oliver's. This time, the kiss lingered, and both of them realized how much they'd actually wanted this to happen before now. The kiss was still, slightly reluctant, because they weren't sure what the other was thinking. Until, finally, they threw mental process to the wind and went with what they were feeling.

One of Oliver's hands went back into Percy's hair. Percy brought one of his arms around Oliver's shoulder, and the other hand up to Oliver's arm. Their lips couldn't move fast enough against each other. They kissed like there was no time left in the world.

Until, Percy became very aware of how naked Oliver was, and pulled away blushing furiously.

"Perce," Oliver began.

"That was…"

"Amazing," Oliver said.

"Yes," Percy exclaimed, "absolutely exhilarating! Ha!"

Oliver grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

The 7th year boy's dormitory was silent, except for the scratching of Percy's quill. He was trying to complete an essay for Professor Flitwick, to keep his mind off of things… Things that were particularly difficult to keep one's mind from, like kissing your best friend. _Especially when the said best friend was sitting in the bed beside you, staring at you._

"Percy," Oliver said, "can we talk about this?"

"About what?"

"About the fact that we had a snog and both enjoyed the hell out of it."

"Wh—N—Erg - I'm trying to write an essay!" Percy sputtered.

"We were quite enjoying ourselves. I've never seen you look happier… Then, we entered the school and you got all tense and haven't talked to me since!"

"I'm writing an essay!"

"So…you don't want to talk about it?" Oliver said quietly.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Percy exclaimed.

Oliver stood up. "Fine!" he yelled. "Fine, let's just pretend it didn't happen then, right! That's what Percy Weasley does best! Sits behind his little book, following his stupid rules, pretending nothing out of the ordinary ever happens, except for a first year doing some magic in the corridor!"

Percy looked at Oliver and didn't say anything.

"I'm yelling at you, Head Boy! Why don't you expel me! Weren't you going to do that last time I showed you affection too!"

"I've explained to you my reasons for not making the matter public," Percy said calmly.

"Who cares what everyone thinks!"

"Me!" Percy exclaimed, knocking over his ink bottle as he stood at his full height, eye-to-eye with Oliver. "I care what people think about me! I want people to think I'm professional and to realize that I'm significant! I hope to be a High-Ranking Ministry Official and I can't just—"

"Percy! I'm not asking you to announce to the whole bloody school that you're queer! I'm asking you to talk to _me_, you're best mate, about what's happening between us! Our feelings—"

"That's sounds like a pretty queer thing to do," Percy said.

"You're being really stupid about this."

"I just don't think there's anything to talk about!"

"Percy, you kissed me!" Oliver yelled, at the top of his voice. "You were the one who pulled back in—"

"Will you shut up? You did it first!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't all passionate like yours!"

"It wasn't…I wasn't…"

"Bullocks, Perce! It was passion and you know it!"

"I'm not arguing with you about this, Oliver!"

"Sounds like you are."

"You're infuriating!"

"Well, listen to tha couple's quarrel!" Ackley said, grinning at the doorway.

"How…how much of that did you hear?" Percy asked, panicked.

"Not much," Ackley admitted. "Will you two lovebird shut the 'ell up so I can get some shut eye, yeah? I got up early this mornin'."

Percy felt a surge of relief sweep over him. Certainly he hadn't heard the subject of the argument or he would've made a point to let them know. Percy turned to say something to Oliver, but Oliver was pulling the curtains around his four-poster bed.

The week continued on without an exchange of words between Percy and Oliver.

Quidditch was keeping Oliver busy, which made it look to Percy like he didn't care that they weren't on speaking terms. Really, it was bothering him worse than the fact that Hufflepuff could beat Ravenclaw. He wished he could just go back and redo the previous game. Maybe if he wouldn't have been brooding afterwards, none of this would've happened. There had been plenty of times when out of excitement or, hell, sometimes just out of affection, Oliver had kissed Percy on the cheek. But this was a different matter, because when he pulled away and tried to brush it off, Percy had pulled back into another kiss! It could've been just a nice little secret kept between them, a fun secret that could've been repeated with as much caution as Percy wanted.

Instead of seeing the good part in it, Percy had seen the bad. The possibility of others finding out about just the one kiss was enough to make him paranoid. He didn't wish to speak of it, he didn't wish to think of it…no matter how exciting it was, no matter how good it felt, no matter how surprisingly wonderful Oliver's chapped lips were, no matter the feeling of relief, no matter how much it made him feel like things were going to be okay… No, no! This couldn't happen. There was no way it could be kept a secret safely. And it had to be one.

So, the boys suffered through it. They eventually began speaking to each other again, but it was in the most casual way. "Pass the marmalade." "Pass the rolls." "Was it fluxweed or scurvy-grass next?" "Was McGonagall's essay 2 or 3 feet?" There was no, "Oliver, you need to eat." "Percy, lighten up!" "Sleep is good, Oliver." "You're working yourself mad, Perce!" Not even a simple "How are you?" because that could lead to discussing feelings.

Oliver was being stubborn because Percy refused to talk about what had happened. Percy was doing his best to pretend it didn't happen and forget that he and Oliver were supposed to be best friends…but Oliver was his only friend, really. It was starting to get lonely. For both of them. Even though Oliver was 'popular' as Percy liked to remind him, it wasn't the same as having the one best friend that you knew was there and liked you for a reason other than that you're good at Quidditch.

They were alone in the dormitory, as usual. Percy was reading his Charms book and Oliver was scribbling over Quidditch plays. They looked up at one another, they both wanted to say something, but neither of them did.

Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff. In the stands, Percy and Oliver smiled at each other.

Their speaking terms still didn't resume. Oliver was trying his best to stay fully-focused on Quidditch. If they beat Ravenclaw, they would be in running for the Quidditch Cup. Oliver was staying up late at night scribbling over plays. Percy desperately wanted to tell him to sleep, but thought Oliver would be offended. Percy honestly wouldn't have blamed him either. He'd been a jerk, as usual, and probably made Oliver feel even more awkward about what had happened…

Finally, the day that Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff came around. Oliver was sitting at breakfast ordering everyone on the team to eat without touching his food himself. Percy was sitting next to him, dying to talk him into at least having a piece of toast.

Oliver pretended not to notice Percy, even though he had noticed him and it was really, really bugging him. He wanted to punch him, yell at him, kiss him again – anything! He was just sitting there!

"Good luck today, Oliver," Percy said. "I'm sure with all of the practicing and planning you've been doing, everything will go well."

"I…Er, thanks," Oliver said.

The team filed out first, all looking just as tense as Oliver.

Soon, the rest of the school followed. Percy took a seat on the Gryffindor side, in front of Ron and Hermione Granger. They were also with a few others in their year, and they were all extremely excited. Ackley and Norman joined Percy on his row, but didn't really acknowledge him. Percy didn't mind, really. He was here to watch Oliver.

He wrapped his scarf around his neck several times. The wind was picking up. Fred and George's friend, Lee Jordan, was commentating as usual. By the middle of the game, Percy found himself sitting on the edge of his seat, cheering and yelling. It was a pretty good game (Percy could tell, because everyone was saying so) and thankfully, Gryffindor won.

Inside the dormitory, it was a party as if they'd already won the Quidditch House Cup. Fred and George had mysteriously snuck off and returned with Butterbeer and Honeyduke's candy. The festivities never let up, even as the evening turned into night.

Percy was watching Oliver carefully. He had not been drinking as much as a celebrating Oliver usually did. Percy sighed and approached him. "May I speak with you for a moment in private?" Percy asked.

"Well, seeing as when I wanted to talk to you, you didn't want to talk to me, no, I don't think so," Oliver said, arms crossed.

"Please?" Percy asked.

Oliver looked around at his celebrating team. The ones who were paying attention gave Oliver a look of 'you'd better go talk to him'. He sighed. "Fine."

The two boys went to the 7th year dormitory, knowing it was empty. Any chance of there being drinking, Ackley was there and Norman was happy to follow.

"I'm sorry, Ollie…" Percy said quietly.

Every bit of the angry look Oliver had on his face disappeared. "You haven't called me Ollie since third year."

"Oh," Percy said, cheeks flushing.

"Anyway, you're sorry?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, terribly, terribly sorry," Percy said. "This is my fault. If you want to talk, let's talk."

"Now?"

"Or whenever," Percy said, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm done – "

"Being the world's biggest prat?"

"Yes."

"Good," Oliver said smiling. "I've been missing my best friend."

Percy literally sighed with relief.

They hugged tightly. Oliver just fit so perfectly there. It was like they were built only to hug each other.

For a moment, they looked at each other, wondering if the other was going to say anything else.

"Oliver, I've…wanted to kiss you for a very long time," Percy said. "But I was afraid you didn't feel the same way about me. When the opportunity presented itself, I took it on an ignorant whim. It was, as I said, exhilarating. I very much enjoyed the kiss and I think you did too."

"You've got to be kidding," Oliver said. "Percy… I've thrown myself at you on multiple occasions. I thought it was obvious that I…you know…liked you."

"Oh…"

"And that kiss, Merlin, Percy! I've never been so excited in my life!" Oliver shook his head. "Of course I enjoyed it!"

Percy's cheeks were burning red.

"I thought you'd caught the hint I threw at you when I said my love potion smelled like the library," Oliver said. "I guess not."

"Mine smelled like you," Percy said, ears burning red too.

Oliver smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Percy said. "I tried to figure out what it could've been other than you, but it was simply you."

Oliver was turning red too. "Blimey, Perce…"

"Why don't we go back to the dormitory and enjoy the celebration properly?" Percy said. "We can…work this all out as it presents itself to us."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea."

The two of them returned to the dormitory in much higher spirits. Percy, who was supposed to be in charge, really, let the celebration continue. Usually, he wasn't one to have a drink (even if it was just Butterbeer), but tonight was indeed a night for celebrating. He and Oliver sat next to each other on the couch, exchanging occasional smiles. Percy was surprised at himself, really. He let festivities last until 1 o'clock in the morning, when Professor McGonagall had to come in and tell them off.

Percy made sure that everyone made it up to their dormitories. Trailing after Fred and George, who he had to finally yell at, he went off to bed, finally.

Inside the 7th year dormitories, Ackley and Norman had pulled their curtains to. Oliver was sitting on the edge of his bed, smirking. Percy leaned forward and placed a very small, very quiet peck on Oliver's lips. "Goodnight."

And what should have been the most peaceful, beautiful night of rest, was shortly interrupted by yelling coming from the common room. Percy grumbled and rose out of bed to tell off whoever thought they were so special. He stomped down the stairs.

"What's going on here?" Percy exclaimed. "Haven't you all been told to go to bed?"

"PERCY! SIRIUS BLACK – WITH A KNIFE! OVER MY BED!" Ron yelled at the top of his voice.

"Ronald, will you control yourself! You must've had a nightmare – "

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! I SAW HIM!"

"Are we carrying on?" Fred asked, poking his head from around the stairwell. "Excellent!"

"We most certainly are not!" Percy said. "Ron had a nightmare – "

"IT WASN'T!"

"Honestly!" Professor McGonagall was back through the portrait hole. "Haven't I told you all to go to bed! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I didn't authorize this, Professor McGonagall. My brother, Ron, woke from a nightmare –"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! SIRIUS BLACK WAS HOLDING A KNIFE OVER MY BED!"


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out that Sirius Black had entered Gryffindor Tower that night. A foolish boy named Neville Longbottom had left the passwords lying around and somehow, they'd gotten into Sirius Black's hands! It was even more difficult to get into the common room for most people. The password was changing every day and security trolls were roaming the hall near Gryffindor tower.

The new security wasn't worrying Oliver at all. He was busy planning out practice schedules and new plays. They would be facing Slytherin and this game determined whether or not they won the Quidditch Cup.

Percy, on the other hand, was just as much in charge of controlling security as the staff was. Students were to be inside their common rooms by 8 o'clock, students weren't to be on the grounds after 6 o'clock. Percy insisted that he could deal with the Dementors even, but Dumbledore would not allow anyone other than himself to take on that task.

"Spinnet and Dansing 4th floor, 9 o'clock until 11 o'clock. Larson and McKinnon, 5th floor, 9 o'clock until 11 o'clock. Hodge and Prescott, 6th floor, same time. Burke and Larson, 7th floor, same time," Percy scanned the schedule he'd made for the prefects. He looked up, "Hodge and Burke, if I hear that the two of you are anywhere other than your designated area, I will be letting Headmaster know."

"You don't have to worry about that," Patricia Hodge said coolly, "I won't be anywhere near that slime."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for lover's quarrels, just do what needs to be done and don't bring it into these meetings. Now go."

The room emptied.

"Speaking of lover's quarrels," Alicia Spinnet said, smirking, "I've noticed that you and Mr. Oliver Wood are on speaking terms again."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Percy questioned.

"Well, Ang and I have been talking about it, and we've noticed Oliver's much more enthusiastic now, and a lot less frustrated," Alicia said. "I'm glad you two worked things out. Makes for a much better practice."

"Go do what I asked," Percy said, cheeks burning red.

* * *

><p>Percy was hunched over on his bed, reading about Dark Magic of the 20th century. These were things he certainly needed to be aware of if he was going to work in the Ministry.<p>

"Perce," Oliver said.

"What?" Percy said without looking up.

"I'm booooored," Oliver said. He plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Um, okay?" Percy replied, glancing at Oliver. "Why don't you work on that Transfiguration essay?"

"Finished it this morning," Oliver said.

"What about Quidditch practice?"

"None today."

"Have you read the pages we were supposed to for potions?"

"Yes."

"Hm…"

"God, take a hint, will you?" Oliver said. He snatched the book out of Percy's hand, and placed it carefully on the bedside table. He leaned close to Percy. "We're alone in the dormitory."

"Oh."

"So… we might as well take advantage of that," Oliver smirked.

"Oh…" Percy said, feeling a blush creep over his face.

"Unless you don't want to," Oliver said, leaning away from Percy.

Without meaning to, Percy leaned towards Oliver, "No, I want to. We're not really supposed to…."

"Snog in the dorms?"

"Erm, no."

"Where is the appropriate snogging place?"

"Nowhere, really…"

Oliver leaned closer to Percy. "Nowhere?"

"Erm, not exactly."

"Is that why you and Penelope used to snog in empty classrooms?" Oliver asked.

Percy felt himself turn a deeper shade of red.

"Or are you making excuses because you're nervous?"

Percy could feel Oliver's breath on his lips, as he spoke. He swallowed.

"Do I make you nervous?" Oliver purred.

"Of course not," Percy replied.

"Then kiss me," Oliver said.

Percy leaned in until he felt Oliver's lips on his. He closed his eyes and kissed Oliver softly. Oliver smiled into the kiss and returned it, softly as well. Oliver lifted is hand to caress Percy's cheek, his fingertips in the edge of Percy's hair.

Footsteps, the dormitory door.

They both quickly pulled away and Percy pulled his book off of the table.

Ackley gave them a quizzical look and opened his trunk. "You two are weird."

* * *

><p>Rain was pouring down on the castle, wind rattling the windows. Percy was patrolling the hallways, importantly, with his chest puffed out. He tutted with disapproval when the Gryffindor Quidditch team rushed inside dripping wet. Filch had just gotten through with cleaning this corridor. He wouldn't be happy when he found out what had just happened.<p>

Percy went on his merry way, choosing to ignore the sopping wet players, mostly because Oliver wasn't present. He'd spent a good part of his hallway duty worrying about Oliver out in the weather, but since Oliver didn't have the decency to return with his team, it seems the worry was wasted.

He turned down what he knew to be a shortcut to the Great Hall. Dinner time was approaching after all, and surely there would be someone doing something wrong that Percy could correct.

Instead of a smooth trip there, he ran into the Quidditch Captain himself.

"Perce! There you are!" Oliver said, dripping wet, still in his Quidditch robes.

"Don't call me that," Percy said indigenously. "And also, go change. You look like a wet dog."

Oliver grinned, "Am I a cute wet puppy?"

"No, you're a revolting wet hound," Percy said. "You really should go before Filch sees you. He's going to be extremely upset that the floors he just polished are soaking wet."

"Lighten up," Oliver said.

Percy made an indistinct noise.

"Besides, Filch never comes this way," Oliver said. He took a few steps closer to Percy. "No one does."

"You know, with the weather being so terrible, I've been a little worried about you," Percy said. "Was practice bad?"

Oliver smiled, "We've got the best team since Charlie was here. I'm not worried in the slightest."

"That's good news then," Percy said, somehow finding himself much closer to Oliver than comfort. But as it should've been uncomfortable, it wasn't at all. "My, you really are soaked," Percy said, not even bothering to make it unobvious that his eyes were raking over Oliver.

"I could never seem to keep you out of my thoughts, all through practice," Oliver said. "I decided that I needed to find you straight away and let you know…"

"Water is dripping on me," Percy said.

"You caused me to let Katie get a Quaffle in."

"Can't we talk about this later?" Percy asked, cheeks reddening. "I'm to be on patrol duty and—"

But Percy never got to give his reason. Oliver's lips were on his.

Then, Oliver was staring at Percy, whose mouth was gaped opened in awe.

"This couldn't have waited until you were at least _dry_?"

Oliver laughed. "I suppose it could've."

Percy wanted more. Desperately. He didn't dare make the move though. "Later," he said, feeling realization sweep over him and his cheeks turning red.

"I want you though," Oliver said in a whisper.

Percy almost collapsed on the spot. "Oliver…"

Then, their hands were all over each other. Percy had forgotten that he was complaining about Oliver being wet. His hands were in Oliver's still-wet hair. Oliver was smiling into the kiss, tracing Percy's sides through his robes, the other hand clasped onto the back of his neck.

Soon, Percy found himself in the most heated snog he'd ever been in before, pressed against the wall, thankful no one ever came this way, the very thing he disapproved of. Somehow, that made it all the more exciting. He was never one for breaking rules, ever, but having Oliver pressing against him, panting and groaning into the sloppy kiss they were still sharing made him throw caution to the wind.

Oliver pressed his hands against the wall on both sides of Percy and chuckled, "Head Boy, rule breaking, imagine that."

"Do I hear voices," Peeves the Poltergeist came into view. "What would students be doing away from the Great Hall at dinner time?"

Oliver quickly pulled away from Percy and stood straight.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Peeves grinned, "Big Head Boy and Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain, two students who should not be sneaking off suspiciously in the corridor."

"I was patrolling, making sure nothing put of the ordinary was happening, and Oliver here was keeping me company," Percy said, puffing out his chest.

"How can you be looking if you're busy snogging!"

Percy felt his cheeks burning red.

"_Oh, Weezy Head Boy and Woody Quidditch Captain,  
>Must fancy each other for after what Peevsy saw happen,<br>He couldn't be convinced otherwise—"_

"Lovely," Percy said glowing red. "Just lovely. Peeves has written a song about us."

"We must be important," Oliver said.

Percy sighed.

The two of them made their way into the Great Hall. No weird looks, nothing. Percy smiled to himself and took a seat next to Ginny, and Oliver next to him beside Angelina.

Moments later, Fred and George made a place across from Oliver and Percy.

"We heard a bit of a song," Fred said grinning.

Percy rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Percy was on patrol duty. Security had yet to lighten up. He had his eyes on the other end of the corridor. Totally and entirely empty. He sighed to himself, almost wanting someone to be doing something wrong so that there was something to <em>do<em>.

"Hey there, handsome," Oliver said from behind Percy, making him nearly jump out of his skin. Well, he got his wish.

"Do you want to give me heart failure or what?" Percy asked pushing his glassed up.

"Just wanted to say hi," Oliver replied, innocently.

Percy crossed his arms, "Well, don't be so sneaky about it."

"Sorry, sir," Oliver teased.

"Some days, I suspect you're too cute for your own good," Percy said, feeling the heat rise in his neck.

"You think so?" Oliver asked, grinning.

"Shut up," Percy rolled his eyes.

Oliver pushed Percy against the wall. "Make me."

"Damn you," Percy muttered before pressing his lips to Oliver's.

"I resent that," Oliver said against Percy's lips. He pressed a kiss to Percy's jawline, down to his neck. "I really, really do," he purred.

"Doesn't sound like it to me," Percy said, his head thrown back, allowing Oliver more room to kiss.

"Trust me," Oliver murmured between a kiss.

"WOOD! WEASLEY! WHAT ON EARTH - !"

The flush that was already rising on Percy, darkened as Oliver jumped away from him. They faced a flabbergasted Professor McGonagall.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

"I'm terribly, terribly sorry, Professor," Oliver spoke up. "I just couldn't keep my hands to myself."

"Oliver!" Percy exclaimed, looking outraged.

McGonagall almost looked as if she were biting back a laugh. "Be that as it may, Mr. Wood, you are not supposed to be out in the corridors this late, especially in the state of things! I expect you've been out late enough, Mr. Weasley. I suggest you both make your way back to your dormitories," she said with tut. "With no detours or stops," she added.

"Yes, Professor," Percy said, feeling his cheeks burning still. "I can assure you that this will never happen—"

"Go!"

* * *

><p>Percy decided to come and watch Oliver practice. It was a nice day, the wind was blowing, and the sun was shining. Oliver had been exclaiming that it was such a beautiful day for Quidditch. Percy had brought his History of Magic book with him, but found himself staring at Oliver more often than reading.<p>

When the practice ended, Oliver met Percy when he left the stands.

"I'm glad you came to watch us!" Oliver said enthusiastically. "We're really doing well! And you didn't distract me once, oddly enough." Oliver winked at him.

Percy smiled, "Well, it _is_ a rather nice day."

"Mhm," Oliver grinned. He looked over his shoulder and watched the rest of the team disappearing from view, as they walked toward the castle.

He pressed his lips to Percy's with an eagerness that was new to Percy. Oliver wrapped an arm around Percy, drawing him closer. Percy wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck, responding to the kiss with as much enthusiasm.

"Damn it," Oliver muttered, pulling away. "We've got to stop."

Percy didn't particularly care if they were ever to stop. "What? – I mean, um, yes. Of course. Um, why?"

"Madame Hooch comes to lock up the locker rooms as soon as dusk hits," Oliver said.

"Right," Percy nodded.

Oliver chuckled. "This seems to keep happening, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Percy sighed, knowing exactly what Oliver meant. Every time they tried to have a snog, it was interrupted, one way or another. In fact, any time they even attempted to _flirt_ with each other it was somehow put to a stop. "Those empty classrooms are looking more and more inviting," Percy said.

"I like the sound of that," Oliver smirked, taking Percy's hand in his as they made their way toward the castle.

* * *

><p>The corridor was empty. Not a soul, living, dead, or otherwise was abounding.<p>

"Hurry," Percy muttered.

"No need to tell me twice," Oliver replied rushing past Percy and into the empty room.

Percy shut the door behind them.

"Well, well, well, finally he succumbs to the empty classroom approach," Oliver taunted, wrapping his arms around Percy.

"Yep," Percy said simply. He put his hands on Oliver's toned chest, pushing back.

Oliver smirked and felt the back of his thighs hit a desk. He lifted himself on top of it. "Then come here, unless you've changed your mind."

"Nope, sorry, changed my mind," Percy said, pushing himself between Oliver's parted legs. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, sir," Oliver said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Percy's.

* * *

><p>The sun was out, and it was a beautiful day. Slytherin and Gryffindor filed out onto the field. Oliver already didn't like the look that Marcus Flint had on his face. They shook hands, rather roughly and mounted their brooms.<p>

The whistle blew, and Alicia was on her way to the Slytherin goalpost first thing, Quaffle in hand. She was intercepted, then Angelina got the Quaffle from Warrington and managed to score. She raised her fist to celebrate, then was nearly knocked off her broom by Flint. "Sorry!" he was calling, "Didn't see her!"

"Filthy liar," Percy murmured from his seat in the stands, eyes narrowed.

Then, Fred's Beater's bat was flying out of his hand and at Flint's head. Flint's nose came into contact with his broom from being hit and started to bleed. Although, Percy had to admit Flint deserved that, Fred shouldn't have done that. Madame Hooch agreed, and called penalty on both teams.

Gryffindor scored.

Flint flew over toward the Gryffindor goalpost. Oliver had a loose grip on his broom, but his jaw was clenched tight. Flint, blood and all, smirked at Oliver. Oliver never took his eyes from the Quaffle. When Madame Hooch blew her whistle, he watched carefully, moving with his eyes. With just a fraction of an inch, he reached out his arm and saved it.

"Yes!" Percy exclaimed, laughing.

Katie Bell had possession of the Quaffle, when Montague, clearly on purpose, grabbed her head rather than the Quaffle. She managed to stay on her broom, but lost the Quaffle.

Percy was _sure_ that wasn't acceptable. Madame Hooch's whistle confirmed his thought, and Katie put another penalty past Slytherin's Keeper.

Gryffindor was up 30 – 0.

Slytherin finally had possession of the Quaffle. Oliver was ready to swerve, but the ball was too fast and Slytherin scored. Lee Jordan used such an awful curse word over the commentary that Percy was shocked when McGonagall allowed him to keep the megaphone.

Two more penalties were given to each team. This time, Oliver saved Gryffindor.

It was by-far the nastiest game that Percy had ever witnessed. He knew it wasn't quite over yet, because Oliver had told him that Gryffindor needed to be up 50 points before Harry could go after the Snitch, in order for them to win the Cup.

But Gryffindor was up 50 – 10. After Katie scored, Fred and George surrounded her, warding off any Slytherin attacks. The Slytherin Beaters decided to take advantage of their absence on the rest of the field, and directed both the Bludgers in Oliver's direction. There was nothing he could do, they both pelted him in the stomach. Percy was on the edge of his seat, beside himself with anger and concern, as Oliver rolled over in the air, clutching his broom.

"_You do not attack the Keeper unless the Quaffle is within the scoring area!_" Madame Hooch shrieked with anger.

Percy kept his eyes focused on Oliver, until he was steady on his broom again.

Gryffindor received another penalty. Then, Alicia scored again.

"Come on, Harry," Percy muttered, watching the 3rd year, soaring above. He realized it when Harry caught sight of the Snitch, he took off, but Malfoy had latched onto the back of his broom.

"PENALTY TO GRYFFINDOR! I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH TACTICS!" Madame Hooch was screaming.

"YOU FILTHY CHEATING BASTARD!" Lee Jordan exclaimed into the megaphone. Percy noticed that McGonagall was no longer paying any attention to Jordan's language, for her hat had fallen off, and she was shaking her angry fist in Malfoy's direction shouting furiously.

As frustrated as everyone else, Alicia missed her shot. Montague managed to score soon after that. Then, Angelina scored.

Gryffindor was in the lead, 80 – 20.

Then, everyone noticed Malfoy had caught sight of the Snitch. Everyone was screaming, Gryffindors and Slytherins, as Harry began to catch up. Harry was at Malfoy's ankles, then they were level. Suddenly, Harry had caught the Snitch.

Oliver was the first to meet Harry, half-blinded by tears. The rest of the team met him, and tangled together in a many-armed hug, they drifted down to hit the ground. Percy was racing out of his seat with the rest of the Gryffindor supporters.

When Percy reached Oliver, he threw his arms around Percy, sobbing on his shoulder, squeezing him tightly. "Congratulations," Percy said, to where only Oliver could hear.

They Gryffindor team was soon lifted onto the shoulders of the crowd. McGonagall was sobbing harder than Oliver, wiping her eyes with a Gryffindor flag. Percy was jumping up and down like a maniac, he could hardly believe himself. His eyes stayed on Oliver, as Oliver took the enormous Quidditch Cup into his hands and beamed with tears shining on his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a bit of celebrating. The common room was so rowdy that the tables were vibrating from the noise. Oliver was slouched on a couch, half against Percy, with a Butterbeer bottle in his hand, and an unmovable smile on his face. Sparks were flying from Fred and George's wands, and Percy was looking right at them, without saying a word. He leaned half against Oliver, letting the happiness from Oliver radiate onto him.

Momentarily, the portrait door swung open. Percy immediately stood up in attention. Oliver, almost comically fell over. Fred and George put their wands behind their backs and everyone else put their Butterbeer behind their backs. McGonagall looked stern, but broke into a smile and shook her head.

"I hate to interrupt what I'm sure is a very delightful celebration, but I need to see Percy Weasley for a moment," she said.

Percy glanced at Oliver before parting with McGonagall. She announced that they were to carry on as she went out the portrait hole.

"What is it Professor?" Percy strode alongside her, chest puffed out importantly.

"A staff meeting. Dumbledore wished for you to be present," McGonagall said.

Never in his life had Percy so badly _not_ wanted to be meeting with the staff. Half the time, he could tell Holly Perkins, the Hufflepuff who was Head Girl, didn't care to be so closely included in the staff's affairs. But today, she was much more attentive than Percy. He felt a little bit guilty that, rather than listening to Dumbledore, his mind was back at the loud, Gryffindor common room, where Oliver was. Lately, the meetings were the same, all about security, Dementors and Sirius Black, but even so, he listened.

"Now, it seems that our Head Boy was interrupted from his House's Quidditch Cup win celebration," Dumbledore smiled at Percy. "You may be excused."

Percy had never been so happy to have been talked to by Dumbledore directly in his life. He said his 'thank you's and rushed out the door. He opened the portrait hole and returned to the rowdiest corner where Oliver could be found.

"Hey! You're back!" Oliver grinned.

Just like that, right in the middle of the celebration, Oliver pressed his lips to Percy's. It wasn't a long kiss. It was more of a sloppy peck. Still, the room's noise level seemed to drop. Oliver realized what he'd just done and looked at Percy, wide-eyed. Percy was staring at Oliver through crooked, slightly fogged glasses. Murmurs broke out all around them. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were giggling.

"Oops?" Oliver said half-heartedly. He expected that this was it. That was the last time he'd ever be kissing Percy. He blew it because he was high on that win and…okay probably a bit drunk.

"Oops," Percy shrugged. He smiled at Oliver and placed a hand on his cheek. Then, he leaned forward and pressed a very light kiss on Oliver's lips.

Relief swept over Oliver like a-whole-nother win. He felt like crying again, from happiness, but refrained. He wrapped his arms so tightly around Percy that he was sure he was breaking him in half. He knew that Percy had understood his unspoken gratitude because Percy was stroking the back of his neck softly.

"Enough P.D.A.!" Fred yelled.

"We thought you were classier than this, the both of you," George said.

"Hugging in the common room!" Fred exclaimed, "How very inappropriate."

Oliver grinned at Percy after he let him go.

Percy smirked back, "Well, since we have complaints, I suppose we're going to have to move it to the dormitory, where no one has to see us hugging."

"I guess so," Oliver said.

"Come along, Oliver," Percy said. Slightly dumbfounded, Oliver followed behind him.

Fred and George exchanged shocked looks. Then, Fred wolf-whistled.

"Blimey, Perce," Oliver said, as they went up the flight of stairs. "I uh, didn't know you had this in you."

"Never doubt me, Oliver, and if I were you I'd not question it and just enjoy yourself," Percy said before he opened the door to the empty 7th year dorms.

"Yes, sir," Oliver said, shutting the door behind him. "Let's really give them something to talk about."

Percy was smirking at Oliver, as he backed up to his bed.

The school year was coming to an end, and Percy was studying harder than ever. He wouldn't allow anyone to speak to him while he was preparing for his final N.E.W.T. exams. Not even Oliver (who was struggling to remember _anything_ that would be relevant to his N.E.W.T. exams). It was quite annoying to have things like a boyfriend and what other people thought about he and his boyfriend and how maddening only going as far as heavily making out was and about what his family would think about all of this in the back of your mind while studying for exams that were detrimental to whether or not he would get a job at the Ministry, Percy thought. He found his mind wondering off to these things that were, at this very moment, not _quite_ as important as these exams were. In the coming weeks, months, maybe even _several _months, they would be important, but not while he was studying.

"Perce…"

Percy closed his eyes. "Yes, Oliver?"

"Can you take a break yet?"

Percy considered Oliver's preposition. He _had_ been studying for three hours straight. "I can take a quick break."

"Good!" Oliver hoped up and plopped down on Percy's bed.

"Hi." Percy said, closing his book.

"Hi." Oliver grinned.

Then, they were latched together at the mouth. Oliver pushed Percy onto his back. Percy gasped into the kiss and let his knees hold Oliver in place above him. Oliver took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Percy's mouth. The redhead approved, and pressed his own tongue against Oliver's. A small moan came in response from Oliver. Percy ran a hand up Oliver's chest.

"Merlin, Perce…" Oliver murmured when they pulled away to breathe.

"I uh, yeah," Percy replied blushing.

Oliver chuckled, leaning close to Percy's neck. The breath on his neck made Percy shiver.

The door opened. "Come on!" Ackley exclaimed, covering his eyes dramatically, "at least close to curtain for Merlin's sake!"

Oliver crawled off of Percy. "We were only having a study break."

"That's sick stuff, right there," Ackley said, making a face. "Can the two of you take it somewhere else? I'm trying to get some bloody sleep."

And like that, exam week was over. Nerves were calmed. The air was light and breezy again. Percy felt confident in himself, except for maybe a question on a bit of the Transfiguration. He tried not to worry himself over it too much. It was a beautiful, beautiful day and…damn, one of his last at Hogwarts. That hit him like a whirlwind. Sure, he'd spent a lot of time _complaining_ about how no one followed the rules, then enforced the rules over the course of his last three years, and the rest of the time his face was buried in a book. That didn't stop him from enjoying himself and loving the place. He stood in his spot in the hall and smiled, not really minding if someone passing by thought he was mental.

He wondered where Oliver was. Snapping out of the nostalgia, he hurried forth to find his boyfriend. _His boyfriend_. The phrase still sounded a little odd, even inside his head. He enjoyed it though. He questioned how sane he would actually be, had Oliver not loved him back. They'd been through a whole hell of a lot this year. Confronting feelings, being in a secret relationship, being sung about by Peeves, and caught snogging y McGonagall. Percy cringed at those thoughts. He had to admit that Oliver had helped him to loosen up, and also had to admit that he needed to. He'd broken rules. A ton of rules.

The bad things were kind of all blurred together, however. The spats, the broken rules, the name-calling, the being caught… None of it really mattered, because they were together. They would be together for as long as they could stand each other. The fresh, easy memories were the first time that they'd kissed, the first time they held hands, the first time they kissed in public, just the feel of being with the other and it being so damn good and so right, the increasing heart rates when hands dared touch new places, the giggles after rule breaking or being walking in on, celebrating Gryffindor's victory, being loved, loving… It was all so beautiful and wonderful.

All the schoolboy problems were soon to be put behind him, anyway. It was time for checking back with the jobs he'd applied to at the Ministry and mailing them his N.E.W.T. results. The real problems that occurred with adult couples where to be faced, and then some because they were two men. Telling his parents. He cringed at that thought as well.

"Mr. Weasley, just the person I wished to speak with!"

Percy looked up from his daze to see Dumbledore standing before him. "Headmaster, good afternoon."

Dumbledore beamed, "It is, isn't it? Come along, if you will."

Soon, they'd reached Dumbledore's office. Percy was offered the seat across from Dumbledore's, at his desk.

"So, the year comes to an end," Dumbledore smiled.

Percy nodded, his lips turned up into a small smile.

"We must move on, even though we'd like to stay in some moments forever." He gave Percy a knowing smile. "I have a feeling that you have a much smaller struggle with these things than most of us do. You're very good at dealing with business, keeping your emotions intact, keeping things in order. You will make a very good politician, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said, looking at Percy through his half-moon spectacles. "While I'm sure you wouldn't mind staying enclosed in some moments you've had over your years here, most recently winning the Quidditch Cup, and some of your secret moments with Mr. Wood..." Percy blushed furiously. Dumbledore chuckled, "I have faith that you will continue to separate your business from your personal life." Dumbledore smiled brightly. "It has been wonderful having you as Head Boy during this difficult time. I couldn't imagine having worked with someone less dedicated." He shook his head a little. "My dear boy, you will succeed, that I am sure." He nodded confidently. "However, my last piece of advice to you, Percy Weasley, do not be afraid to let your heart speak to you when making some decisions."


End file.
